50 sentences on Quinn & Logan
by Nightingale - Singing in the Dark
Summary: With her hair like that, the tight top, short miniskirt and the new make up, she could be described as "sex-on-heels", but Logan just wanted the real Quinn back... The title is pretty much self-explanatory. 50 sentences on Quinn & Logan relationship on the four seasons of the show. Please read & enjoy.


_Hello, I'm Lys, and this is the first fic in many areas of my life; first fanfic about a Live action TV series, first about Zoey 101, first about Quinn & Logan, first 50 sentences challenge, and first fic in English ever - i'm from a spanish-speaking country, and my english is mostly self-learned; __And because of it I'm already begging for your forgiveness, because I suck at tenses, and I'm sure there will be a lot of grammar mistakes._

_**Zoey 101**__ and all her characters are owned by __**Dan Schneider & Nickelodeon**__._

**OoOo**

**50 Sentences on Quinn & Logan**

**OoOo**

**#01 - Comfort **

He certainly is not comfortable going around campus naked thanks to Quinn's spray, but has a little consolation in not being the only one.

**#02 - Kiss **

Being with Logan gave her something that all her years with Mark couldn't: This bubbly feeling just enjoying a moment rubbing noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

**#03 - Soft **

You know you are lost when from an unexpected kiss, with the most unexpected girl, you remember how soft her skin was as your fingers caressed her face...

**#04 - Pain **

-And it doesn't hurts?-Asks Logan, when Zoey and Lola tell the guys about Quinn putting her legs behind her head.

**#05 - Potatoes **

Denying her feelings for him tasted, curiously, like potatoes.

**#06 - Rain **

And the free throw training continues with a rain of tennis balls...

**#07 - Chocolate **

With a little cone in his hands, Logan realized that Quinn didn´t believe him when he screamed that he didn´t like ice cream.

**#08 - Happiness **

Quinn can barely restrain herself after his "Yeah...but I'm not sure I wanna stop" comment.

**#09 - Telephone **

And just when they thought their secret was safe, his cell phone has to start ringing in the middle of Vaccaro´s.

**#10 - Ears **

Quinn couldn´t believe her ears, when Logan said he agreed with her, "Zoey should keep the radio"

**#11 - Name **

And my ears perked when her name came in the locker room, "Guess what, on weirder news, Del Figgalo dumped Pensky".

**#12 - Sensual **

Being under that table makes Logan aware of the fact that his girlfriend certainly has a very appealing pair of legs.

**#13 - Death **

When he finds out what Del Figgalo did to her, with Quinn dressed as someone she is not, and feeling so depressed because he didn't want her back... he is not lying; in that moment he really hates the idiot and wants him dead, and as soon as she is on her way, he will teach him, a la Vince Blake way, to not mess with his friend, 'cuz though geeky and weird, she is a girl, and nobody should hurt a girl that way.

**#14 - Sex **

With her hair like that, the tight top, short miniskirt and the new make up, she could be described as "sex-on-heels", but Logan just wanted the real Quinn back.

**#15 - Touch **

When Logan found Quinn on that bench, her sadness certainly touched something deep within him.

**#16 - Weakness **

A simple "No telling, no kissing" showed him that Quinn did know his major weak point.

**#17 - Tears **

Watching Logan trying to cheer her up did make her forget her tears, at least for a while.

**#18 - Speed **

Just as Logan was already enjoying his victory on the go-kart race, Chase has to bring Quinn as his head mechanic.

**#19 - Wind **

And in the middle of the bushes, with her body in his arms, her smell on his cute nose and her voice agreeing on the dating-thing, Logan feels like throwing caution to the wind.

**#20 - Freedom **

A fancy place, a table for two, five lobsters and the person you love, with no one who knows you around, is the closest the both of you have ever felt to being free.

**#21 - Life **

When did things like secret meetings, rubbing noses together, and little talk about nothing became the more important thing of his life?

**#22 - Jealousy **

Logan doesn´t understands why, but being in the right is bittersweet when he catches Del Figgalo kissing Quinn in his way to bed after the 3 am radio-trial.

**#23 - Hands **

When Quinn takes his hand to start his training, Logan really did forget about those balls.

**#24 - Taste **

Even though their first kiss was the best kiss he ever had, he would never forget the extra salt in her lips, and knows that is wrong, she should never taste like sadness again.

**#25 - Devotion **

-But I don´t know how he does it, James,- murmurs Michael at breakfast, observing Logan Reese avoiding some girl in his way to their table, -how the heck does Logan do, to have a date practically every night, when he hasn´t been flirting with any girl since the day Winchester ate his cookies?-.

**#26 - Forever **

It was weird how all his dates with all those girls, sated his interest fast enough to bore him in one date, and still kept him empty on the inside, but one kiss with Quinn managed to make him want more and more of her, and fill his soul and heart with something new, an unknown feeling he has never knew before, but has been searching since, and pretends to keep, forever.

**#27 - Blood **

Just in one second, Logan felt all his blood leave his face, with guilt, when he heard her voice so hurt after her mini robot pulverized Firewire´s.

**#28 - Sickness **

He must be catching some bug or something; there´s no other explanation but being sick, to the weird itchy feeling where the little blind geek bumped shoulders with him...

**#29 -** **Melody**

To him there's no better song, there's no better music, there's nothing better that Quinn's voice saying "And I love Logan Reese".

**#30 - Star **

And he wakes up in the ground with the memory of Quinn pressing his elbows and a lot of little stars dancing around his head...

**#31 - Home **

-Awesome, - Logan happily goes to pick another ball, and then it hits home, 'what does she means with "just the elbow"?'

**#32 - Confusion **

Logan didn´t know what confused him more: that Quinn Pensky was taking a walk with an alpaca, or the fact that he knew it was an alpaca.

**#33 - Fear **

Quinn thought it was funny to watch Logan acting all Scully-like, because he was afraid of ghosts.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder **

The news hit him like a thunderbolt; He was gone a few days to his dad's house, and when he comes back he find himself in the Twilight zone...-are you telling me that in less than ten days, Zoey had a backpack business, Drake Bell gave a concert here and Pensky got herself a boyfriend?-

**#35 - Bonds **

They have never been the closest of friends, barely more than acquaintances, but thanks to that bench a strong bond was forged between a suffering genius and a solicitous jerk.

**#36 - Market **

-Ok, buying flowers is way more complicated than I expected, - says Logan to no one in particular, as he checks some flower shop webpage, -Red Roses means love, buttercups childishness... which flower means "I`m sorry for being a jerk, making fun of you and hurting your feelings so much that you feel the need to cut off our friends and I from your life, and now they are making my life a living hell because we miss you"?-

**#37 - Technology **

He was impressed with her, how many thirteen year old girls that he knows, are able to increase a cell reach with a notebook that fast and in the middle of nowhere?

**#38 - Gift **

-Yeah, its mine- says Logan, shyly, as Quinn looks from the little mirror in her hands to him, a little confused, -I wanted to give this to you, because for being obsessed with it for the past two years I missed knowing better someone really amazing, and I don´t want for this to make me miss anything else.-

**#39 - Smile **

He should have know; whenever that Brooks, Martinez and Pensky share a smile like that, he would end in a weird situation... like covered in a rainbow of colored paint.

**#40 - Innocence **

And he realizes, dressed in an orange dress and high heels, than she was able to make him do things he would never do otherwise, because he was innocent enough to really trust her.

**#41 - Completion**

They were dancing to their hearts content, together, because, after their love confession, and deep kiss in front of all of PCA, all the secrecy is finally done.

**#42 - Clouds **

He didn´t tell her, but he would always be sorry that the first cloud in their relationship was his fault, because he was being a jerk over a cup of coffee.

**#43 - Sky **

-I should have guessed- murmured Logan, finding Quinn later that day, playing in the pool with Marvin, -If a snake falls from the sky, you would be the one behind it somehow-

**#44 - Heaven**

Dancing with Quinn in the janitor's closet, embracing each other, enjoying their time together... Logan finally understands what all the sappy people meant when they talk about paradise.

**#45 - Hell **

From the entire training with Pensky, Logan not only learned how to improve his free throws, but actually to control his tongue, because "hell knows no fury like a woman wronged", and Quinn did show him that.

**#46 - Sun **

-I hope this really works- says a very sweaty Logan, taking a rest after following that darn chicken under the heavy sun, all over the basketball court.

**#47 - Moon **

And now they are so close, he notice not only her pretty eyes, or her silky hair, but also that she is the only girl in the entire of PCA, whose beautiful complexion is fairest than moonlight even though she has been living in California for almost 3 years.

**#48 - Waves**

Quinn fought the wave of warmth for reaching her face, as she confronted the girl's suspicious expressions, and realized that hiding her feelings for Logan wasn't going to be as easy as she first believed.

**#49 - Hair **

He didn't mention it but the first thing he noticed about their dance on first year was that there were no crazy braids, ribbons or feathers in the girls hairdos.

**#50 - Supernova **

They certainly didn't saw it coming, and if forewarned, they would probably avoided at all costs, but the moment their lips touched, both of them felt a million stars exploding in their veins, and they knew it was going to change their relationship and everything they knew about the other from now on.

**OoOo**

_Please, tell me what do you think. And I would also be thankful if you tell me how I could improve my writing skills (in english). _

_I hope you all enjoy this little piece of __**quogan**__ relationship (amazing what you can do with having watched just 5 episodes of the first season, 7 of the second season, 10 of the third and 6 of the last season), I corrected the term love, because thinking about it, as I tried to cover the entire series... well, they didn't have a romantic relationship at most of it, so..._


End file.
